


Spilled Into Your Life

by lelepandewritium



Series: Dating till you make it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude I am SO sorry I literally thought you were a trash can!”</p><p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the teen standing over him, holding his arms up as the cold feeling of what seemed to be strawberry soda seeped into his clothes, taking in the ridiculous hair (and hey he had room to judge okay, it was sticking up like a fucken owl and it was black and white for peets sake) and squinty eyes that did not look sorry in the least.</p><p>“Right,” he spoke dryly, sarcasm leaking out of every word. “of course, I look so much like a trash can. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Into Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> *KICKS DOWN A DOOR*
> 
> HOLY FUCK I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE SOMETHING.
> 
> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.
> 
> I've been wanting ti write a Bokuroo fic for AGES but I never really built up the motivation till now!

“Dude I am SO sorry I literally thought you were a trash can!”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the teen standing over him, holding his arms up as the cold feeling of what seemed to be strawberry soda seeped into his clothes, taking in the ridiculous hair (and hey he had room to judge okay, it was sticking up like a fucken owl and it was black and white for peets sake) and squinty eyes that did not look sorry in the least.

“Right,” he spoke dryly, sarcasm leaking out of every word. “of course, I look so much like a trash can. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

The owlish teen flailed his hands, lifting a hand up to rub at his eyes and blink owlishly down at Kuroo, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

“I am really so sorry, I uh, can’t really see, cuz I had this accident in chemistry and uh, my glasses make me look stupid as shit and they’re REALLY embarrassing so I kinda just go around without them and I’m usually good about not throwing stuff in peoples faces but I kinda just saw black which I assume is your hair and I didn’t think about it and just threw my drink and hey man be glad I didn’t throw the remainder of my chili burger in your face that probably would have sucked NOT THAT HAVING SODA IN YOUR FACE DOESN’T SUCK TOO JUST--”

Kuroo couldn’t help it anymore, he’d been steadily getting more and more amused by this owl and he just HAD to burst into laughter at the guy's increasing panic.

He was practically howling, his laughter easily getting everyone to turn his way, most in annoyance, others, such as owl-hair, in shock.

It took him a bit longer than usual to rein in his hysterics, eventually managing to muffle it down into snickering.

“Dude, it’s fine, having a little soda spilled on me isn’t gonna kill me. At the worst I’ll just have to throw this shirt away. I’ll probably _never_ be able to get this stain out.” Kuroo looked down at his shirt sadly, it was one of his favorites. It was soft and fit him perfectly. Plus, it had an adorable cat silhouette on it.

Before he could mourn too long on it, the owl guy awkwardly slapped his hands down on Kuroo’s shoulders, startling him enough to let out a startled “Nyeh?!” 

“Don’t worry! I got chu bro! I’ll take you to the mall right now and buy you a new one! I’ll even help you pick out a bitchin shirt!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, smirking up at the teenager. “Oho? Will you now? And how are you going to help me pick out a shirt when you can’t even tell the difference between a handsome dude and a trash can?”

Blinking, the owl closed his eyes and tilted his head, humming in thought. What was he going to do? Not like his vision was going to miraculously fix itself in the next half hour.

Kuroo couldn’t help it, he laughed again at the clueless expression the other teen wore. “Dude! Just put your glasses on! Oh, I’m Kuroo by the way, Kuroo Tetsurou. If you’re going to take me on a shopping date we might as well know each other’s names hm?”

The teen groaned at the mention of his glasses, beginning to shake his head when he perked up at the mention of names. “Oh right! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you Kuroo! And hell yeah, I’ll take you on the date of a lifetime! You won’t be able to date anyone ever again because today will be so awesome!”

Kuroo snorted, “You’re just taking me to get a shirt man. I don’t think that really qualifies as ‘best date ever’ material.”

Bokuto wrinkled his nose, waving his hand in front of him while shouting with the utmost confidence, “But you’ll be shopping for said shirt with ME! That in itself makes it ‘best date ever’ material. I’m awesome man, you’ll see.”

“You threw soda all over me just 7 minutes ago.”

Bokuto jolted, floundering for something to say before just settling on “Well that was just a freak accident okay?!”

Smirking, Kuroo agreed with him if only just to humor Bokuto before finally standing up, taking his partly soda soaked food and tossing it in the trash a few feet from them. Maybe he could convince the other teen to buy him food while they were shopping.

When Kuroo turned around, he found Bokuto’s eyes locked onto him, looking immensely concentrated.

It made him squirm.

“Dude, seriously, put your glasses on. The squinting and ‘locked on target’ vibe you’re giving off is giving me the creeps. I’m hot but I’m not used to being stared at THAT creepily.”

Bokuto let out the longest whine, eventually caving and digging out some Harry Potter style glasses (but bigger) out of his pocket and reluctantly settling them over his eyes.

He immediately set his eyes, no longer squinted, on Kuroo. 

“Whoa, hey, you are hot. What’s with the fucked up hair though?”

Kuroo couldn’t even say anything to that. Whoever gave Bokuto those glasses must be **punished**. 

“So were you dude. Now...well, if I put my hand over my eyes and just block your face out I would totally think you were hot.”

Finally, Kuroo squared his shoulders, lips turning down into a frown and adopting an expression of complete seriousness.

Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and brought him close to his side.

“Okay, here’s the deal Bokuto. You’re going to buy me a shirt, and I’m going to buy you some nicer glasses. If you need to suffer you’ll suffer fashionably!”

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, putting a hand over his heart and looking touched. “Bro...you’re the best!”

Kuroo nodded, reaching down to grab his duffel bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

“Let’s go Bokuto! We’re men on a mission and we’d best get started now!”

Bokuto saluted at Kuroo, grinning happily and bounding after Kuroo’s long strides towards the closest bus stop.

Half an hour later found them both at the malls entrance, Kuroo shrugging out of his ruined shirt and digging a towel, a water bottle and a slightly smelly but stain free shirt out of his duffel bag. A minute later he had wiped the stickiness off his upper body (with some gladly welcome help from Bokuto) and was wearing the new (though used) shirt.

Kuroo immediately tossed the ruined shirt into the nearest trashcan, following Bokuto towards the nearest clothing store.

That’s when the chaos started.

Bokuto was BRUTAL, not a single shirt Kuroo deemed good enough seemed to satisfy him. All he got in reply when he questioned the pickiness was “Nah man the shirt has to be PERFECT. I won’t settle for less than perfect! Unless the perfect shirt ends up being more than $30 then we’ll look for a CHEAPER perfect shirt!”

Kuroo only rolled his eyes, putting his latest choice back on the rack.

3 more stores, an ice cream cone AND pretzel break later, they finally walked into a store that had Bokuto gasping for breath. 

“Dude, THIS one is the perfect shirt!.”

Kuroo looked over at the shirt Bokuto was holding up, a smile lighting up his features and laughter bubbling out of him.

It WAS the perfect shirt.

It was a snug looking tank top, grey in color, but what made it perfect was what covered it.

The words ‘You’ve CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW’ covered the shirt, along with a silhouette of a cat sitting right next to the words. It was perfect.

“Dude, YES. I love it. I’m surprised I don’t own it already.”

Bokuto laughed and handed the shirt to Kuroo, grinning and shoving him in the direction of the changing room.

“Just wear it out bro, strut your stuff in your brand new shirt!”

Kuroo chuckled and did as he was told, making his way to the changing room and shrugging into the shirt happily. It fit perfectly. It wasn’t too tight or too loose. It hugged his frame nicely and showed off his arms and the flat of his stomach.

All in all, he looked pretty damn good in it.

Walking back out, he glanced around for Bokuto, spotting him and getting ready to call out to him before he froze.

Oh, fuck.

Bokuto was...bending over, apparently scrambling to pick up a few shirts he had no doubt knocked over while impatiently waiting for Kuroo to come out.

Now, that wasn’t really what stopped him.

It was more...Bokuto’s back end that stopped him in his tracks.

Bokuto had a GREAT ass. 

Kuroo is ready to argue against the gods that it’s THEE best ass he’s ever seen.

And it was covered in clothes.

Pictures of what it would look like without all that clothes started to cloud Kuroo’s mind, but he shook the thoughts away, gathering his cool back with a quick ‘I’m so gay’ and proceeding to walk over to Bokuto.

“Wow, I leave you alone for 3 minutes and you already manage to destroy stuff.”

Bokuto yelped, jolting back up and turning to pout at Kuroo. 

“Hey! I don’t need a babysitter okay? I just, uh, was waiting for you and I started walking around and I took my glasses off for a second cuz there was this annoying smudge on them and I probably SHOULD have stopped walking but I kept going and I just ended up smacking into this thing and knocking off a few shirts. No biggee.”

Kuroo shook with repressed laughter, watching Bokuto as he tried to fold the shirts back up but failing miserably.

After a few failed tries, Kuroo finally took pity on Bokuto and took the shirts from him, folding them himself and placing them back neatly where they belonged.

“I wonder why clothing stores aren’t jumping to hire you.” Kuroo said dryly, amusement swimming in his eyes.

Bokuto only pouted at him, grabbing a laughing Kuroo by the wrist and dragging him towards check out.

As soon as the shirt was purchased (“Holy shit Kuroo I didn’t even look at the price! It’s so cheap! This shirt was a score!”), Kuroo wandered over to a store that sold glasses, turning to Bokuto and taking the ones he had on off.

“You’re never wearing these again dude. This I swear.”

Bokuto nodded at Kuroo, closing his eyes and instead letting Kuroo drag him around. It’s not like squinting really helped him see anyways. Everything was still blurry.

After checking what kind of glasses Bokuto needed (“Dude you are so blind.” “Shut up! It’s temporary!”), Kuroo started looking through the glasses that were in that section. He gasped in horror at the price of them, but it would be a crime to let someone, especially someone as good looking as Bokuto, run around with those terrible looking glasses. 

Picking up about three different models, he immediately turned and settled the first pair over Bokuto’s eyes. They were oval shaped and the frame was patterned kind of like a cheetah. After blinking a few times, Bokuto settled his gaze right on Kuroo and posed for him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kuroo laughed, but shook his head no at the pair. They stood out too much. 

After putting that pair back, Kuroo settled the more squarish lenses over Bokuto’s eyes, the frame and temple being thin and a light grey color, bordering on being white. They looked GREAT on Bokuto, making the color of his eyes pop out and look just that much more attractive. Kuroo beamed, immediately putting the third option back, not even bothering to try that one.

This pair was PERFECT. 

“Dude! Those look great on you! You were like a 7 with the squinty eyes, and like a 4 with the harry potter glasses. Now you’re a definite 10. I can practically feel myself swooning.”

Bokuto beamed at Kuroo, letting out a noise that Kuroo couldn’t identify as anything other than a fucken HOOT.

Laughing, he walked with Bokuto over to the check-out station, both of them wincing at the price when it was announced. They agreed on paying half and half, Bokuto accepting reluctantly since technically he was the one that was supposed to do the buying. He may have bought Kuroo his shirt but the thing was only $8. The glasses cost $56. 

Kuroo shrugged it off and mentioned how Bokuto could make up for it by buying him lunch some time. Bokuto agreed quickly, looking pleased. If a bit of pink surfaced onto Bokuto’s cheeks soon after, Kuroo didn’t point it out.

Making their way out of the mall, Bokuto with his new glasses and Kuroo with his new shirt, they both paused at the bus stop, shuffling their feet.

“Well, I need to take the bus that way to get home.” Bokuto muttered, pointing in the opposite direction Kuroo needed to go in.

“Right, I need to go the other way.”

Standing quietly next to each other for several more minutes, Kuroo finally cleared his throat and turned to look fully at Bokuto, grin spreading across his face.

“Here, give me your phone dude.”

Blinking, Bokuto smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out with vigor and accidentally losing grip on it.

Kuroo was fast though. He reached out and snagged it out of the air, smirking smugly at Bokuto’s star-struck expression and opening his phone up, immediately typing in his number and saving it before handing it back to Bokuto.

“Text me soon dude, so I have your number. We can meet up again sometime when we’re both free yeah?”

Bokuto looked at his phone in amazement, eyes shining brightly when he looked back up at Kuroo. “You bet man! I’ll text you as soon as you’re, y’know, not right next to me!”

Kuroo laughed, eyes darting over to where he could see his bus approaching.

“Well that’s gonna have to be right now man, I need to go. I was supposed to be home like two hours ago and that bus right there is calling my name! See you bro!” 

With a quick clap to Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo turned and bolted to the bus stop, shouting at the bus driver to wait for him.

Bokuto stared after him with a smile plastered on his face, waving at Kuroo furiously until the bus was well out of sight.

WIth a quick sigh, Bokuto looked down at his ‘Harry Potter’ glasses as Kuroo called them and laughed, tossing them away in the nearest trash can before going to wait at his own bus stop.

Today turned out to be a pretty good day. He was pretty glad he had that whole accident in class now.

It kinda sucked that he had to wear glasses but, he got to meet Kuroo!

As he settled down to wait for the bus, Bokuto opened up his phone and pulled out the newest number saved into it.

[19:23]: Hey hey hey! It’s Bokuto!!!!!! I’ll B free nxt Sat. U up fr a 2nd date??????

[19:24]: _Heck yeh bro, totally up fr that!!!!! Im so redy fr u 2 make me swoon!_

Bokuto laughed, closing the convo with Kuroo and opening up Akaashi’s.

[19:24]: Akaaaaaashiiii! Gess wut gess wutgess wut!!?!?!? I met somone!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Regular text = Bokuto
> 
>  _Italic text_ = Kuroo
> 
> I'M STILL IN THE MOOD FOR WRITING so I'll probably have the next part up within a few days (if not tomorrow) aaaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> [In the meantime you can talk to me on tumblr if u want](http://thefujoshitorulethemall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
